spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeing Double (ADWSS Transcript)
(Scene: SpongeBob's bedroom) *(horn blows) *SpongeBob: (wakes up, to see another SpongeBob) AUGH!!!! *SpongeBob 2: Calm down! I'm just another you. It makes perfect sense. *SpongeBob: Yes, sure does. *SpongeBob 2: (to self) Guess someone didn't go to sarcasm school. *SpongeBob: (stands up) Anyway...... good morning Bikini Bottom, and- *SpongeBob 2: Good morning! *SpongeBob: Hey, that was my line! *SpongeBob 2: Whose line is it anyway? *SpongeBob: I dunno. *SpongeBob 2: (to self) Looks like someone ALSO forgot to go to reference school. *SpongeBob: C'mon, we gotta go to work! *(Scene: Krusty Krab kitchen) *SpongeBob: (flipping patties) Patties, patties, gotta flip 'em all! La la la la la la la la laaaaa! *SpongeBob 2: (also flipping patties) Double efficiency! *SpongeBob: Chop the lettuce, Number 2! *SpongeBob 2: Number 2? I WILL BE NUMBER 1. (grows laser eyes, blasts at SpongeBob) *SpongeBob: AUGH! (runs out door, with SpongeBob 2 on his trail, runs for a while, dodging the laser blasts, as the screen is styled as a pixelated video game, until he finds a building, which he enters) *Psychiatrist: Hello, welcome to my office in Psychiatrist Land! The only place that bores you to death in under a second. *SpongeBob: So that's where we are! *Psychiatrist: Um.... yes. What is your problem? *SpongeBob: I'm seeing double! *Psychiatrist: Ah, I see. You are experiencing Seeing-double-itis. *SpongeBob: That's the name of a sickness? *Psychiatrist: No, I just act like I know what's happening to sound professional. *SpongeBob 2: (blasts his lasers through the walls, scaring SpongeBob, who jumps out the hole and runs back home) I will destroy you, Mr. Psychiatrist. *Psychiatrist: Why does everyone call me that? *SpongeBob 2: Blame the lack of information during cartoons that were written lazily by the writers, who require usage of breaking the fourth wall in order to create humorous scenes! *Psychiatrist: What does cartoons have to do with real life? *SpongeBob 2: Hmmmmm..... I dunno. (blasts the psychiatrist with a laser, turning him into ash) *(SCENE: SpongeBob's Pineapple) *SpongeBob: He'll never find me here. (opens door, to reveal four other SpongeBobs) *SpongyBob: I'm SpongyBob! Let me show you around. (SpongeBob starts following SpongyBob) This is SpongaBob.... *SpongaBob: Hi! *SpongyBob: This is SpongiBob..... *SpongiBob: Oh hey there. *SpongyBob: And let's not forget SponguBob..... *SponguBob: Hi! How's it going? *SpongyBob: And finally, SpongoBob. *SpongoBob: Hi there! *SpongyBob: What's your name? *SpongeBob: SpongeBob! *SpongyBob: (sarcastically) How predictable. I'm the boss around here, so I say, get me a banana! *SpongeBob: I'm the original! Why don't YOU give me a banana? *Gary: (comes in scene) Meow meow meow. *SpongoBob: Aww, wittle Gar-bear! *SpongeBob: Pet stealer! *SponguBob: (with Patrick) So what do you want to do today, Patrick? *Patrick: I dunno. *SpongeBob: He took my best friend! *SpongaBob: (hits Patrick) *Patrick: Hey! *SpongeBob: Ruining my reputation...... *SpongiBob: (holding a daisy) Sandy will love me when I give her this flower! *SpongeBob: THAT'S IT! *(all the SpongeBob clones look at SpongeBob) *SpongyBob: What is it, SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: You guys have stolen the things that are precious to me, and have ruined my personality! So..... (screen becomes widescreen, and his voice becomes deeper and echoes) you'll have to pay. *SpongoBob: (screen goes out of widescreen, hands SpongeBob 5 dollars) *SpongeBob: Thanks, but (widescreen appears, SpongeBob's voice becomes deep and echoes again) I meant a fight. *All SpongeBob Clones: Ohhhhh! *(scene cuts to SpongeBob's bedroom, with SpongeBob on the left side, and the clones on the right side, except for SpongyBob, who is monitoring the fight) *SpongyBob: Ready? Get set..... go! *SpongeBob: (puts his finger on one of the clones, which suddenly makes all of the clones turn into ash) *SpongyBob's Ash: SpongeBob wins! *SpongeBob: That was easy. *(suddenly, new SpongeBob clones appear) *SpongeBob: What the? (jumps out of the window in slow-motion, until he is halfway, where he instantly falls down) *(the SpongeBob clones prepare to jump out the window as well) *SpongeBob: I'll go to Sandy's house! She'll know what to do about these pesky clones! (a clone jumps on top of SpongeBob's head) *(Scene: Sandy's Treedome) *Sandy: Clones? Oh, that's my clone machine! I tested it on you last night, but I forgot to turn it off! (turns machine off by pulling a lever) There we go! *SpongeBob: (wearing a helmet) Great, Sandy! But what are we going to do about the clones that are still here? *(clones are revealed to be inside the dome) *Sandy: SpongeBob, find a way to end what happened from my experiment, and make it like it never happened! It's our only hope! *SpongeBob: You know what does something like that really well? The end of the episode! *Sandy: What do you mean, SpongeB- *(the episode ends) Rate-An-Episode! Put a bullet before your review. Include a percent score out of 100, why, and your name. Keep the reasons appropriate, though! * Even though I made this episode, I honestly think I could have done better. Before, I was thinking of making this a special, but no, and it broke the fourth wall quite a bit. I give it a 79%. -SuperFanon'D! * SuperFanon'D did a near perfect job on this episode. It was extremely funny, broke the fourth wall several times and had a good story. This is an amazing episode of ADWSS. 95% Category:Episodes Category:ADWSS Category:2014 Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:Episode Transcripts